


A Hit to the Heart

by Jestering1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestering1/pseuds/Jestering1
Summary: Kara's break up with Cat has left her in shambles, and she's trying desperately to piece her life back together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys! Hey! Chapter 8 of Family Matters will be out soon, hopefully by the end of this week, however, here's a little present from me to you. It's been something I've been working on behind the scenes, either when I'm too angsty for Family Matters, or I just really needed a release from all the negative feelings I had a particular day. 
> 
> Before we get into this, a major warning. THERE IS A MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. Yes, I know, both of my angst fanfic's have character death, but what can I say? Every angst fic I write only seems to end with someone dying. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Kara didn’t think it would hurt this much. That it was  _ possible _ to hurt this much. The alien was curled up on her couch, her back facing the cushions, and a gallon of ice cream in her arms. Kara let out a choked sob and curled arms tighter around the tub of ice cream.

All the movies had lied. Ice cream during a break up didn’t make you feel any better, and Kara Zor-El had felt great pain: the pain of losing her planet, and all her loved ones. But this, **_this_** kind of pain, was like nothing she had ever felt before. It wasn’t like when she had lost her whole planet, it wasn’t _even_ **close**.

The loss of her planet had killed a vital part of her, but not even that could prepare her for the pain she was feeling now. Kara let out another smothered sob as she shoveled in yet another spoonful of Raspberry Rumble. Not even her favorite ice cream flavor could cheer her up.

Her heart sank even lower in her chest; what was left of it that is. It felt like it had been ripped into a million pieces and then crushed into dust. Not even her break up with Jimmy Olsen had felt this bad, but breaking up with Cat Grant?

That had absolutely destroyed her.  _ Still _ , was destroying her. It was hard to get off the couch or even out of bed. The only thing Kara would get out of the apartment for, was her superhero duties. She may be heartbroken, but she wouldn’t let someone die, not on her watch.

A sudden knock on her door made her jump, and not a second later Alex had unlocked the door and welcomed herself into Kara’s apartment. Kara groaned and slumped further into the couch while her sister walked towards her, kicking the empty pizza boxes and ice cream cartons aside as she did so.

“Okay, I’ve let you sulk and given you time, but seriously Kara, you need to get off your ass.” Alex stated.

Kara grumbled quietly to herself and hugged the carton of ice cream closer to her chest. “Leave me alone, Alex.” Kara groaned.

Alex clenched her jaw and stood in front of Kara, effectively blocking the tv. The alien rolled her eyes and shoveled another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

Her sister sighed angrily and pinched the bridge of her nose. She moved forward and snatched the ice cream away from Kara, placing it on the table beside her before she sat down next to her little sister. 

“I know you’re hurting, but it’s been nearly a month, Kara. You need to clean yourself up.” Alex’s voice was soft, but it didn’t stop the rush of tears that started to form in the corner of Kara’s eyes. She leaned forward, placing her head in her hands to hide her face from Alex.

What was left of Kara’s heart had just broke a little bit more. It had almost been a month since that day, when Cat had dumped her, and forcibly pushed Kara out of her life. The promotion was just a ploy to get her out of Cat’s view.

The tears that rolled down her cheeks were hot and salty, a strange comfort to the heart-broken alien. All throughout her childhood on this planet she had been crying. Why did she think adulthood would be any different? She was still crying, except the source of her pain had changed.

Alex placed a comforting hand on Kara’s back, rubbing it soothingly. The alien let out another pained cry and the tears rolled down her cheeks faster as she cried harder. Even her source of comfort hadn’t changed.

Nothing had.

Slowly, Kara collected herself, wiping away her tears in the process. She looked over at Alex, and tried to ignore the look of pity and sympathy that she received. The older woman opened her arms, and Kara couldn’t help but hurtle herself into them.

She tried to hold in the tears, to keep the sobs from escaping her lips, but in the end they slipped through. Eventually, she pushed Alex away, she needed to fix herself, and she needed to do it alone.

Kara stood up and looked down at Alex. “I need to do this on my own, Alex. Thank you for trying to help me, but only I can fix myself.” She stated. The alien didn’t even given her sister a chance to respond; she was already flying out the window.

She felt weird wearing her suit. She wasn’t the Girl of Steel anymore. She was weak and vulnerable. The suit she was wearing now was a lie that she now hid behind. It was easier letting the public keep believing in the lie than telling them the truth.

Unconsciously, Kara had flew her way towards Cat’s beach house, and she could hear her inside. The sounds were almost soothing,  **_almost_ ** . Cat was typing away on her laptop, and she could hear the gentle snoring of Carter in the room next door, but then she heard another person speak…

“Now that your son is fast asleep, we can proceed without being interrupted.” Kara clenched her teeth and forced herself to fly away as fast as possible.

This man was an intruder. An intruder in the home she should still be in, and climbing into the side of the bed that was meant for her;  she didn’t stop flying until National City only looked like a speck of light. She hovered over the ocean, and let all of her emotions flood through her. The anger, the sadness… the heartbreak. She let out an ear-splitting scream, and only stopped once she felt her throat beginning to turn raw.

Everything inside her just exploded, and she couldn’t take it anymore. She clenched her fists and looked back at the glowing city behind her. The city she used to love so much, now all that she felt for it was resentment. It held the woman who had raised her up, and ultimately destroyed her. 

The alien gritted her teeth and took a deep breath as she thought through the decision. Finally, it was settled. Kara Zor-El didn’t look back, she blasted into the sky and sped to some unknown destination. She didn’t care where she went, as long as it was far away from that damn city.

Wind whistled past her ears as she flew, and she somehow convinced herself that the tears leaving her eyes were due to the speeds she was currently flying at, and not because of her broken heart. The vast, dark blue ocean spread out beneath her, and every once in  awhile, she skimmed her hand against the top of it.

Krypton was long gone, but the one thing that always cured her homesickness was Earth’s water. It was so similar to the water on Krypton, the water she used to spend most of her summers in with her parents nearby, watching her with care.

Land started to appear in front of her, and Kara flew upwards. Her eyes devoured the cities that were lit up, as well as the sleeping villages and towns that she passed. The superhero flew past all of them, nothing about them lured her, but they were still beautiful to look at.

Eventually she found her way back to the United States; however, she kept flying until she hit a breathtaking city. Something had provoked her to stop, to explore the city that was now underneath her. It shined just as bright as National City had.

The pleasant sounds the river made,  _ enticed _ her to land beside it, the bridges across it bright and the colorful lights becoming brighter as she got closer to land. The alien promptly changed back into normal clothes, and found her way onto the sidewalk.

Kara walked throughout the city, taking it all in. The city wasn’t as alive as National City was at night, but it was still alive. This new place was a welcome change. It was like she could actually breathe again.

The alien felt at peace here. Well, for the next thirty seconds that is. A sudden explosion sounded off behind her, and she turned to see a building erupting into flames. Kara sighed and quickly found an alleyway, changing back into her suit.

Flames licked up the building, and the heat scorched her skin. Kara entered the building without hesitation, using her x-ray vision to find any survivors. They were her first priority. She had managed to get all the survivors out with ease, and then used her freeze breath to calm the raging fires.

It wasn’t until the fire was extinguished that the firemen finally showed up. She landed down in front of them, and they stared at her in awe. Kara gave them a small smile and motioned towards the building.

“I got it taken care of gentlemen. No casualties, I got everyone out safely.” She stated. The captain nodded his head, still looking at Kara in awe.

“Supergirl… what- what are you doing here in Grand Rapids? You’re far away from home.” He inquired.

Kara just shrugged her shoulders, ignoring the clenching of her heart. She looked into the man’s eyes. His light hazel eyes. They looked so much like Cat’s. They almost looked amber, and she could see the hints of light green. She had to force herself to look the other way.

“It’s not my home anymore. I came across this city, and I think I might settle down here. If that’s alright with you guys.” Kara murmured. The crowd around her cheered, and the firemen grinned. The man in front of her patted her on the arm.

“Well, we’re glad to have you here in Grand Rapids.” Kara smiled softly at them, and jumped off into the sky. Once she was high in the sky, she wiped away the tears threatening to fall. There was signs of Cat everywhere.

Kara wasn’t sure when she was going to heal from this heartbreak.  **_If_ ** she was ever going to heal from this heartbreak, but if she did, one thing was certain. Cat Grant had left a mark. A mark that wouldn’t be able to be washed away with time or another person’s lips. It was there to stay. 

The alien surveyed the city like before. The lights sparkled softly, and the city emitted soft hues of orange and blue. In a way, it faintly reminded her of Krypton. She let out a shaky sigh and sets her sights on the nearest hotel. She would have to stay there the night, at least until she could manage to find an apartment in the city.

\--------

Kara collapsed down onto the queen sized bed. It wasn’t perfect, but it was soft and sleepable. She plugged the new charger for her phone and placed it on the nightstand. She knew she’s going to wake up to a multitude of missed calls and messages from Alex, Winn, and James. However, she can’t just turn her back on them. She’d feel so guilty if they were in trouble and she wasn’t there to help them.

It’s at times like these when she wished her alien composition would allow her to get drunk. Just so she could have a night where she could forget, even if it was only for a few hours and she’d wake up with a raging hangover. She would gladly  _ deal _ with the next morning, it would distract her from the worst of the pain.

She slowly pulled the covers over her body, and closed her eyes, letting sleep take her away. She bolted awake at 7:05 am, her heart pounding hard against her chest. She ignored the tears running down her cheeks, as usual, and tried to remember the breathing techniques her mother taught her when she was little.

‘ _ One deep breath in, now hold it in for 5 seconds, and then slowly release it.’  _ Her mother’s voice filtered through her head as she started to take a deep breath, and as she slowly released it, she was finally able to relax again.

Slowly Kara wiped away the last tear rolling down her cheek, and looked over at her phone. She presses the power button and there they are. The messages and calls from Alex, a few worried texts from Winn, and James asking her if she’s okay.

The alien sighed and sent out a few short texts, promising them that she was fine. The first one to respond was Alex, and before Kara can even read it, Alex is already calling her. Kara swallowed hard and swiped her finger to answer the call.

“Why the hell are you in Grand Rapids, Michigan?!?” Alex screamed. Kara winced at the sound of her voice. She wasn’t used to Alex yelling, Alex rarely ever raised her voice at Kara. She opens her mouth to say something when Alex interrupts her again. “You can’t just run away from your problems Kara!”

“I couldn’t be in that city anymore, Alex.” Kara murmured. She heard Alex sigh and she imagine  her sister was rubbing one of her temples out of stress and worry. The younger girl also hears Hank on the other end of the line, and she can’t make out what he says.

“Kara, you need to get here immediately. It’s an emergency.” Alex stated. Her voice had such finality in it that Kara didn’t even try and argue, and mumbled a quiet ‘okay’ before hanging up and jumping out the window.

She’s back in National City faster than she would’ve liked, but an emergency was an emergency. Kara landed at the front doors of the DEO, where Hank and Alex were already waiting for her. Hank had his arms crossed, and looked no more inviting than Alex did, who was glaring at her.

“What’s the emergency?” Kara asked, getting right down to business. Hank motioned for her to follow them back into the DEO and she did as she was told. She was a few feet behind them, keeping her distance from Alex, who was seething with anger.

“It’s your cousin. Something's wrong. He’s acting like you were when you were under the influence of red kryptonite.” Hank answered. Kara’s eyes widened, and she looked at Hank in shock.

“How?” Kara was now filled with worry. This was her cousin. She had to help him, somehow. Hank placed his hands on his hips, and pointed at an agent to pull something up on the screen. It wasn’t long before an images popped up.

“We don’t know how. No one can talk any sense into him, not even Jimmy, but that’s not the worst part, Supergirl. He’s in National City, looking for you. We need you to detain him and bring him back to the DEO. Lord is out of town at the moment, so we’ll have to detain him until he gets back.” Kara nodded her head, and finally Alex decides to speak up.

“He’s currently downtown… near CatCo. He’s tearing the city apart, looking for you.” Kara’s jaw clenched at the name  _ CatCo _ , but she nodded her head regardless. Duty over feelings. Her Kryptonian ways had never left her, even after all the years Krypton had been destroyed.

The Kryptonian marched out the door, jumping back into the sky and headed toward downtown. It only took a few seconds, and she could now see the damage Kal-El had done. She softly landed in the middle of the road, and looked at all the carnage around her.

Smashed cars, part of buildings smashed in, and the road cracked in some places. Suddenly Kal-El appeared, knocking her back with a punch. She flew backwards, and landed on the top of the car, crushing it beneath her.

Kara let out a groan, and the pain started taking over her body in waves. By the time Kara sat up, Kal-El was before her again, and grabbed her leg, throwing her into a building nearby. She was face first on the ground now, and she heard her cousin stomping towards her.

The alien quickly got up, and dodged her cousins laser vision, but just barely. She looked at Kal-El, her fists clenched. “Kal-El, stop this! This is not you!” He only laughed, and clucked his tongue mockingly.

“This is definitely me, my dear cousin. In fact, I’ve never felt better.” He answered. Kara narrowed her eyes and watched him carefully. They were now circling each other, and he had a large smirk on his face. “You were supposed to be the one to protect me, to raise me with Kryptonian values, and you failed me.”   


The jab hit her close to home, but she only clenched her fists tighter. “Kal-El, you know that wasn’t my choice! I was trapped in the Phantom Zone!” Kara yelled. Her cousin shook his head, and launched at her again.

This time, she was smashed into the CatCo. He was too fast, and far more powerful than Kara remembered. Whatever was happening to him, it wasn’t good. Kara dashed through the dust, and narrowly missed another punch from Kal-El.

Before he can react Kara punches him in the back. Kal-El launched backwards, and crashed into the building behind him. Kara then picked up a car, throwing it towards him and using her laser vision for good measure.

The younger Kryptonian stood there panting, her suit tattered and ripped. She hoped it was over. She didn’t have much left in her. Every hit from her cousin seemed to deplete her of energy. Five DEO cars pull up and men are jumping out of the truck with guns filled with Kryptonite bullets.

Cat was now marching out of her building, straight towards her and the DEO cars. Kara’s throat clogged up, as she looked at Cat, and her heart ached painfully. She was still as beautiful as ever, Cat wasn’t even able to speak a word when the car Kara threw at Kal-El came racing towards the older woman.

Kara flew towards Cat, snatched her boss in her arms, and placed her safely behind the DEO. Cat’s nails dug into her painfully as she set the older woman down, causing her heart to squeeze. She had missed the feeling of Cat in her arms.

Kal-El was quickly behind her, and grabbed Kara by her cape;  _ his _ baby blanket, throwing her down onto the ground. The DEO raised their guns to fire, and a few of the bullets hit her cousin in the leg. A pained looked crossed Kal-El’s face, but he kept walking towards Kara.

The alien was just starting to sit up when her cousin raised his fist, and she saw a glint of green as his fist came down. Kryptonite. He must of dug it out of his skin while she was trying to get up.

The kryptonite pierced through her skin, and she could feel it stop in close proximity to her heart. It was then that Kal-El seemed to be pulled out of whatever he was in, because he looked at her with so much worry and pain.

“Kara, no. Oh Kara.” Tears started to fill his eyes and he let out a cry as he picked Kara up in his arms and held her close. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” He whispered that, over and over again, and rocked her gently in his arms.

She was fading in and out, but she could see Alex was now by her side, as well as Hank and Cat. “Can’t we save her?!?!” Someone screamed. It sounded like both Alex and Cat. Their voices sounded far off.

“I’m afraid we can’t. The kryptonite… it’s too close to her heart. It’s already been poisoned. There’s no way we could save her…” Hank murmured. He looked so defeated. Cat grabbed Kara’s hand, and the warmth was comforting.

“Kara, I’m so sorry.” Cat whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks. Kara smiled softly, and Kal-El carefully lifted her head so it could be placed in Alex’s lap. She let out a slow breath, and closed her eyes.

She could hear her heart beating, she could hear everyone's heart. She could hear the human noise they sat there making. Not one of them moved, not even when the world went dark.


	2. No Beating Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is unconscious and Cat is staying by here side, and is determined to stay with Kara until the very end. 
> 
> Whether she wakes up, or leaves her for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there! You guys asked for it, so here it is! The second, and final, part of A Hit To The Heart. This part has a title all it's own and that's A Beating Chance, anyway I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> This is the FINAL part! I won't add on anymore! 
> 
> And remember, you asked for it!

_Kara chuckled and grabbed the popcorn from Cat’s hands. It was movie night, and her girlfriend had been hogging all of the popcorn. Carter was at his father’s this weekend, which meant Kara could do anything she wanted to Cat._

_“I’m not letting you hog the popcorn any longer!” Kara stated. She placed the bowl on the coffee table to avoid Cat’s narrowed eyes. Her neck was already burning, if she saw the way the older woman was looking at her, she’d cave and let Cat have all the popcorn._

_“It’s not like you couldn’t make more within seconds.” Cat countered. She turned to look at her girlfriend, and finally met the older woman’s gaze. She could see the challenge in Cat’s eyes, and it caused her to swallow thickly, her mind already running through so many different scenarios; her mind was, undoubtedly, in the gutter._

_“That is irrelevant. You’d just steal it away from me once it’s made!” Kara protested._

_Cat grinned at that, biting her lip in the process. She knew exactly what buttons to push with Kara. The younger woman held back a groan, and instead picked up the older woman, and placed Cat on her lap._

_Cat raised an eyebrow at her, but Kara remained silent. She simply leaned, claiming the older blonde’s lips with her own. She teasingly pulled at her girlfriends lower lip, and didn’t miss the moan that escaped Cat’s lips._

_Kara grinned and stood up. The CEO wrapped her legs around the younger woman, keeping herself in place. The Girl of Steel led them to the bedroom, and gently placed Cat onto the bed._

_The older woman looked up at her, lust and desire clear in her eyes. Kara’s grin widened and she could feel the velvet box in her right pocket pressing against her skin as she looked down at Cat. Her heart was slamming against her chest, and, at the moment, she was relieved that the woman before her didn’t have super hearing._

_“Cat, there’s been something I’ve been meaning to do for a while now.” Kara murmured. She wetted her lips nervously, and had to keep her feet planted firmly on the ground to stop herself from pacing or suddenly floating in the air. "Meaning to ask you."_

_“What is it, Kara?” Cat inquired, a small smirk playing on the corner of her lips._

_Kara shouldn’t of been surprised that her girlfriend knew what she was doing. Cat was a journalist after all, there was nothing the Girl of Steel could keep hidden from her, even her identity. Kara cleared her throat, and slowly got down on one knee._

_“I had intended on doing this at a fancy restaurant and to have Carter here with us, but I couldn’t wait anymore.” Kara explained nervously. “Catherine Grant, you are the love of my life, and I don’t want to spend the rest of my years with anybody else. Will you marry me?”_

_Cat now had a full blown smirk on her face. She slowly crossed her legs, and kept her eyes trained on Kara’s. The Kryptonian shifted on her feet, and the silence in the room felt like it was stretching on for an eternity._

_“Yes. I will marry you Kara Danvers.” Cat answered calmly, but Kara could see the love and excitement in her eyes. She was ecstatic. Kara grinned and moved towards her, picking Cat up in her arms. “I hope you realize, nothing would make me happier.”_

_The Girl of Steel spun the older woman around in her arms, and laughed with complete and utter abandon. She had the woman of her dreams in her arms, and they were now engaged. After a few moments, she carefully set Cat down._

_“I love you.” Kara whispered._

_Cat looked up at her and smiled softly, giving Kara a soft kiss.“I love you too.”_

\--------

Cat sat in a luxurious leather chair, her head in her hands. Cat Grant wasn’t one to cry, but tears were flooding down her cheeks and all she could do was stop the sobs from being audible. She sat mere inches away from Kara, who was currently lying on a table with sunlights hanging over her. Superman had to fly back to Metropolis, despite his protests, though Hank didn’t give him much of a choice, telling him how Metropolis needed him more than they did. Kara’s mother was on her way here, doing her best to find the first flight to National City, or driving if that wasn’t possible. Cat had offered to pay for the flight or for gas money, but Alex snapped at her, yelling that they didn’t need anymore of her help, that she’d done enough.

Slowly, she looked up, catching a glimpse of the stunning woman who was - **_is_ ** \- her everything. The older woman clenched her teeth to stop herself from screaming. She had demanded that they get the best doctors in here, she even offered to pay for them. She’d do anything to save Kara.

The sight of the hero made her sick, and what made it even worse was the pain she had put the younger woman through because of their breakup. She wanted more than anything to take it back now, to see Kara smile one more time. That bright, loving smile. The one that always made her heart skip beats.

Cat stood up and moved towards Kara. The heart monitor chirped persistently, soothing her nerves. As long as that damn machine made sound, Kara was still alive. She grabbed the hero’s hand and squeezed it softly.

“I’m so sorry, Kara. I never meant to hurt you. If I could take it all back, I would.” Her voice wavered, and it felt like it was now stuck in her throat. She swallowed hard, and her tears were now falling onto Kara’s skin and suit. “I would…”

The door to the medical bay opened, and Alex stepped through. Her posture was tense and rigid, and her eyes were red and puffy. Cat could tell that the brunette wanted to yell at her, just by the look she was getting.

“Your son is with his father, but he would like to talk to you. He wants to know what happened.” Alex stated, her voice was as sharp and cold to hide her grief.

The blonde nodded her head and held out her hand. “Thank you.” Cat whispered. She lets go of Kara’s hand and reached out for her phone; she reached out to grab it, and almost had it in her hand when Alex pulled it away.

“While you are on this call, I will be in the room with you, just in case you try and leak sensitive information. Once you are done, you are required to hand your phone back because of privacy rules in the DEO.” Normally, Cat would’ve narrowed her eyes at the woman, and she made a sad attempt, but if anything it looked like she was squinting.

“I got it.” Cat growled. She snatched the phone away from Alex and dialed her son’s phone number. He picked up the first time it rang, and the moment he began speaking, Cat can already tell that he had been crying.

“Mom, what’s going on?” He asked. Cat could practically see the tears that were currently cascading down her son’s cheeks, and it made more tears form faster. How was she supposed to tell her son that his hero was unconscious, and possibly in a coma. “What happened downtown? Is Supergirl —”

“It’s okay. Supergirl was injured during the fight with Superman, but she’s with the best doctors in the world.” Cat answered. She could hear Carter’s sigh of relief, and it made her heart clench. “They are doing everything they can, Sweetie.”

“Why would Superman attack Supergirl…? They’re family…” Carter whispered. Cat ran a hand through her hair, and let out a sigh. “Aren’t family meant to love each other unconditionally?”

She realized the easiest way to help her son, and the Man of Steel, understand, was through a personal experience both Grant had shared. “Honey, do you remember that time Supergirl went crazy and started to wreak havoc on National City?”

Carter instantly responded. “Yes.”

“Well, the government is assuming that he was affected by the same substance that made Supergirl go crazy.” Cat turned her head back to Kara and grabbed Kara’s hand, squeezing it gently. “It wasn’t his fault,” she insisted, “just like it hadn’t been hers, when she threw me off of CatCo.”

“I believe you.” The boy could barely whisper, then a voice sounded in the background. “Dad is calling me to dinner, I’ll talk to you soon.”

Cat nodded her head, and pulled the phone away from her ear, ending the call. She held the phone out to Alex, and the agent let out a huff as she took it.

But the older woman only ignored the brunette, her gaze locked on Kara. The younger blonde’s face was peaceful, serene. She gritted her teeth as tears started to form again, and she pulled herself closer to the hero. The last time she had seen that face, she was the one causing the Kryptonian pain.

She could remember it as clear as day, and she would give anything to take that day back.

\--------

_Cat paced the bedroom, her laptop sitting on the bed and the balcony doors were open, letting the wind blow through them. There was a cold breeze that night, but that did nothing to cool her down. She was livid, and she was thankful that Carter was at his father’s because she was ready to explode._

_The month had been awful. All of her workers seemed to be suffering from idiocy, which made it so she was stuck with most of the work: fixing her employees idiotic mistakes, and writing two whole articles herself. She had already fired ten people in the time span, and she knew there was going to be more before the month was done._

_A familiar hero flew into the room through the balcony doors, muttering a quiet “Hi, Honey.” before she disappeared into the closet. Cat growled and clenched her fists. She was doing her best not to yell at Kara, but the younger woman wasn’t making things any easier._

_“Kara,” Cat muttered. She heard the younger woman grunt and find her way back into their bedroom. The alien was now wearing light grey sweats and a white shirt. Even in sweats the Girl of Steel somehow managed to look sexy. Kara shifted on her feet and kept her eyes towards the ground. “Look at me, Kara.”_

_Slowly, Kara lifted her head up and looked at the media mogul. Cat could see the vulnerability her financée had in her eyes and the distance within them. This only made the older woman angrier._

_“We need to talk.” Kara sucked in a breath and rubbed her arm awkwardly. Some of Cat’s anger dissipated at the way Kara looked. A large part of her wanted to comfort the younger woman._

_“There’s nothing to talk about.” Kara stated softly._

_Cat sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Her lover’s unwillingness to talk was making some of her anger return. She did her best to swallow it down though. She had learned early on that yelling at Kara only made the younger woman retreat further into her shell and create more distance between them._

_“Yes, there is.” Cat demanded. She searched Kara’s eyes for any emotion before continuing. “We’ve been arguing about this for weeks. I’m tired of fighting with you.” Tiny speckles of hope started to blossom, but she continued to keep her distance._

_“Then, please, drop the subject.” Her lover pleaded._

_Cat clenched her teeth and shook her head. Kara deflated at Cat’s answer and turned away from the older woman. She headed towards the bed, her shoulders sagging slightly._

_All the older woman could do was take in a deep breath, but the pounding of her heart only seemed to speed up in her chest. Soon, she wouldn’t be able to control her anger, and she would explode. She’d been holding it in long enough and taking some of it out on her employees. She couldn’t do this any longer._

_“This conversation isn’t over, Kara.” Cat said through clenched teeth._

_Kara let out a huff and turned back towards the older woman. There was actually some anger starting to flow into the younger woman’s eyes._

_“Yes, it is. I’m not changing my decision on this topic, Cat.” Kara hissed. Cat’s eyes widened at her tone. She had known that Kara was stubborn and determined to stand her ground in this argument, but Kara had never talked to her like that. Not even when the younger woman was so livid that lasers ended up shooting out of her eyes._

_Cat swallowed hard, and looked deep into Kara’s eyes, hoping that she would reconsider, but she could tell that Kara wasn’t budging, she wouldn’t budge. Not on this. It was as if the media mogul’s throat had dried and clogged up at the exact same time, making it nearly impossible for her to speak or swallow._

_“Then we’re done. If I can’t have you in public and tell the whole world how I’m in love and_ **engaged** _with this amazing, beautiful, woman. Then we’re done. I’m not going to be in a relationship where I have to hide who I love.” Her heart constricted as she said these words, and it felt as if someone was driving a blunt knife through her chest._

_Kara looked at Cat, stunned. It looked as if the air had been stolen from her lungs, as she tried desperately to get her breath back. Cat twisted off the engagement ring and placed it on the dresser behind her._

_“Cat, no. Please, don’t.” Kara begged. “Don’t do this.”_

_Her, now_ **_ex_ ** _lover, moved towards her, a hand outstretched, reaching for Cat. The older woman took a step back, and shook her head. Her chest tinged with pain and tears threatened to fall._

_“I’ll sleep in the guest room. I want you gone by the end of the month.” Cat said coldly. She quickly turned her back on the younger woman and left the room, making sure to close the door behind her. Barely, she managed to choke back a sob._

_Unfortunately for her, the guest room was way too close to her room. Once she reached the room, she could hear Kara’s muffled cries and slowly she started to cry as well. Though her cries were silent, unable to be heard, something she had mastered since she was a child._

_That night she didn’t sleep well. Only getting an hour of sleep at the most because hearing Kara’s cries made it almost impossible to fall asleep. The entire time her heart felt like a knife had been shoved into it. Each sob, like a new knife was being plunged._

\-------

Even now as she stood in the medical bay, she could still hear Kara’s cries echoing in her ears. She tightened her grip on Kara’s hand and bit her lip to keep the tears at bay. How could she let this happen?

There was a possibility that Kara could die, and the only thing she’d remember of Cat was how she had broke her heart. The older woman swallowed hard and was about to let herself become completely absorbed into her thoughts. But she couldn’t let her mind do that; she had been right, she should be capable of freely loving the younger woman, anything else be damned. They had been lucky that thus far, no one had asked about the ring, or what had happened to it.

Then, she thought of all the things she could’ve done, should’ve done. She never should’ve let Kara go. She should’ve understood that the hero was putting her and Carter’s safety first. The younger woman was trying to show her that she cared deeply for the older woman, and all Cat was trying to do was be selfish. _Yes, it might be selfish, but why couldn’t they be open about it as Kara and Cat? Why did things have to turn so complicated about something that shouldn’t be?!_

A pang of guilt ran through her and tears were threatening to fall again. She had never truly deserved Kara. The alien had always been way too good for her. This was proof of that. Even when she had broken the hero’s heart, Kara had still saved her.

Hank Henshaw slipped into the room and grunted, grabbing her attention. She looked up at him, and he held out a tray of food. If she wasn’t so hungry, she’d turn her nose up at it, but instead, she gratefully accepted the the tray.

It wasn’t anything fancy, just some chicken soup and a sandwich. Reluctantly she let go of Kara’s hand and moved to sit down so she could eat. Hank left her without saying a word, and she was, once again, alone in the medical bay.

The heart monitor was still chirping persistently, but she had gotten used to it now. She barely even noticed it was there anymore. She ate her food slowly and concentrated on the fact that Kara was still alive. Her heart was still beating. It was enough to soothe her own erratic heartbeat.

Fortunately, the doctors had stopped the kryptonite before it could reach her heart. However, it was up to her to fight off the rest of the kryptonite. The only one who could help Kara now was herself, and Cat prayed that she’d live. There were so many things she needed to say to her.

“Come on, Kara. Come back to me.” Cat pleaded. “You can do this. I know you can.”

The older woman placed the now empty tray on the small table beside her. She pulled her chair towards Kara and rested her head on the alien’s sun table. Worries about tans and tan-lines not even registered into her guilt, and pain addled brain.

The heat was pleasant and calmed her a bit. She would’ve had alcohol with her to help with some of her nerves, but the DEO didn’t allow alcohol, and if Kara came around, she didn’t want to be drunk or hungover when she woke up. Just the thought made her stomach lurch painfully and threatened the food she had just ingested.

She closed her eyes and focused on the sound of Kara’s breathing. Despite being thrown into debris, blasted with heat vision, and even bleeding, the Kryptonian still smelled like herself. It wasn’t as strong as usual due to the fight, but it was still there. Calming and soothing, helping her stomach settle back down.

A sound came from the door and a woman cleared her throat. She knew almost instantaneously that the sound had come from Alex. Cat pulled her head up and looked at the brunette. Her face was stone cold, no emotion, but the blonde could see in her eyes that she was hurting.

“Are you going to go home anytime soon?” Alex grumbled. She took a seat opposite to Cat’s and placed her hand on Kara’s arm. Her thumb rubbed soothingly along the fabric and then she gently squeezed the alien’s arm.

“I’m not leaving.” Cat stated. Alex cursed to herself and looked over at the media mogul. She could see the hatred in her eyes, and if Cat weren’t so vulnerable at the moment, it wouldn’t hurt as much. “Not until she wakes up.”

“Well, you’re not the only one who cares for Kara. So you’ll have to deal with me for a while.” Alex hissed. Cat simply shrugged and squeezed Kara’s hand again. The tension in the room was thick and unbearable.

The older woman swallowed hard and tried to ignore Alex’s presence and the tension she brought along with it. However, that wasn’t possible, as she could feel the eldest Danvers’ eyes on her.

“Just so you know, I don’t expect you to leave; she’s your sister.” Cat muttered. At the intense look from those brown eyes, green ones narrowed. “What?”

Alex sighed and squeezed Kara’s arm again before finally speaking.

“Why did you do it?” Alex asked quietly. Her voice almost seemed vulnerable, but her face still remained the same. Cat was confused for a moment, trying to figure what the hell Alex was talking about. “Come on Grant. You _owe_ me and her.”

“What are you talking about?” Cat murmured.

Alex sighed in frustration and placed her hand in Kara’s, squeezing it like she had squeezed the alien’s arm. “Don’t play dumb! Why did you break her heart.” Alex’s voice cracked near the end of it, and Cat knew that Alex partially blamed her for what had happened to Kara. If Cat hadn’t broken Kara’s heart, where would they be right now?

Would they be at home? Kara making Carter’s favorite breakfast, monkey bread, and Cat sitting at the kitchen bar, laughing as the hero danced and sang dramatically, Carter alongside her. Maybe they’d all be outside around a fire, despite the older woman's protests, watching the sunrise, but she wouldn’t be able to stop smiling at Kara who’d have her cheeks puffed out and her mouth filled with roasted marshmallows, and Carter laughing so hard that he ends up spitting out some of his smores.

Or would they be on their honeymoon, now officially married? She could see them somewhere exotic or fancy knowing her own tastes. Some place like France, Japan, or maybe even the U.K.. They could’ve been happy. Should’ve been happy.

“No matter what I tell you, nothing I say will be the right answer for you.” Cat whispered, her voice so low that Alex had to strain her ears just to hear it. The eldest Danvers’ growled quietly, causing the media mogul to look up.

The blonde swallowed hard due to the way Alex was looking at her. It was as if she were trying to probe the inside of the media mogul’s brain, looking for something that Cat wasn’t telling her. The older woman clenched her teeth and held Alex’s gaze.

“God damn it, Cat. I don’t want any of your bullshit excuses. Tell me the truth.” Agent Danvers’ hissed.

The blonde let out a shaky sigh and her shoulders sagged in defeat. She really didn’t want to talk about this with Kara’s sister, but the damn woman wouldn’t stop until she finally knew what had happened.

“She wanted to keep us a secret and out of the public eye. I did not. That’s it, end of story. There’s nothing else to it **_Alex_ **.” Cat snarled. The older woman squeezed Kara’s hand once more and stood up slowly. “Do I have to have one of your fiends escort me to the bathroom too?”

Alex winced at her tone and motioned for a few guards to come into the medical bay. Cat rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as she eyed down the men that approached. “Ms. Grant has to go to the bathroom. Escort her there and back.” Agent Danvers ordered.

With that Cat left the room. Even as she walked with the agents to the nearest bathroom, she kept her eyes trained on Kara, watching closely to see if anything had changed, until a wall finally separated her from the younger woman.

\--------

_The first few weeks without Kara, Cat was a wreck. All she could do was drink. Drink to numb the pain and to try and forget about what she had done. The media mogul reminded herself again and again about why she did what she did, trying desperately to feel less guilty about the whole situation._

_It would’ve been easier if Kara Danvers had fought back. If the blue eyed angel had snapped at her or called her some horrible name that the media used constantly to describe the older woman, but the Kryptonian didn’t. Kara didn’t even yell. She simply grabbed her belongings and walked out the door, murmuring only one more sentence._

_“I love you.”_

_It was a sentence that tore Cat apart even more. Every night for a week, the older woman went to sleep drunk and woke up with a massive hangover, but the pounding of her head helped draw her attention away from the feeling of a knife plunging itself deeper into her chest._

_Cat had Carter stay at his father’s most nights, and when he was with her, she didn’t drink until she was sure he had gone to bed, but that didn’t mean he didn’t wake up to the sound of her crying some nights. She couldn’t hide her heartbreak from him, she couldn’t hide anything from her son. Carter did the best he could to make her feel better, and Cat appreciated his unconditional love more than words would ever be able to describe._

_Two weeks later, Cat was finally able to act like a normal human being again. She didn’t drink as much, but she always had some form alcohol in her system. She had promoted Kara, placing her in an office without windows and far, far, away from the older woman’s office. It was too much, seeing the younger woman every day. The one Jimmy was constantly flirting with now that she was single again._

_The media mogul still loved Kara too much to fire one of her close friends. So a promotion was her only option. She wouldn’t fire the alien, that would be too cruel. Kara was allowed to stay and work for CatCo as long as she wanted to._

_Three weeks later, she could finally go a day or two without alcohol in her system. The pain was still there, the knife plunged deep into her heart, but she had managed to weaken it down to a dull throb. Kara’s promotion helped get her to this stage. Not seeing the Kryptonian as much helped her push away the feelings that were almost too strong for Cat to fight._

_There were countless times that Cat wanted to run to Kara’s office and apologize, begging her to take her back. That she didn’t care if they could be public or not, that she just wanted the young girl back in her life, back in her home, and back in her arms. However, Cat was stubborn, and her pride wouldn’t allow her to do that. Cat Grant wasn’t one to beg. It spoke volumes that she would rather remain sad and in pain and angry, than to beg for forgiveness and for happiness._

_Although the pain in her heart had dulled, there was nothing that could help how empty her house now felt. When Carter was with his father, she stayed in the penthouse, and the house felt cold without Kara in it; there were just too many painful memories there._

_She had debated on selling the house plenty of times, but it was Carter’s home too. The one he’d grown up in since he was a baby. She couldn’t do that to him. So she figured out other ways to make the space bearable again._

_She remodeled everything. Anything that reminded her or smelled like Kara, was sold and replaced with something new. Carter didn’t complain, he prefered this method of coping a lot more than her turning to alcohol. Something told her Kara would prefer that, too._

_Soon she started dating. Though the dates were meaningless and boring. Many of them ended with her walking out halfway through the date, and occasionally some ended with a one night stand. None of them were ever able to fill the hole that Kara left, but that was to be expected. There was no one like Kara, literally._

_Cat knew that the alien flew by some nights. One night she had walked out onto her balcony and saw Kara hovering there, just for a second, before she quickly flew away. The older woman had almost broke that night. Just as Kara had flew away, she had almost whispered: ‘Come here.’_

_As Kara flew away, her heart stammered in her chest, caught in her throat. She hadn’t seen the younger woman since she had promoted her. The pain her chest came back without warning, crippling her. She grabbed at her chest as she took in deep,_ **deep** _breaths, and silent tears started to trail down her cheeks._

_That night, she cried herself to sleep. She did her best to remind herself that chapter, that part of her life, was over. The damage was done, and there was nothing she could do to fix it. There was no going back._

\--------

Cat let out a shaky sigh and clutched onto the bathroom sink. She never thought she’d be here, with Kara, possibly, on her deathbed. The older woman took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heartbeat.

The media mogul looked into the mirror and grimaced. She had been at the DEO for over 24 hours, maybe even 48, she wasn’t sure. Time didn’t feel real at the moment. She wasn’t even sure what day it was, let alone the time in it.

Which meant that she was a mess. Her makeup was atrocious and her hair needed to be brushed badly. However, she had left all of her cosmetic items in her bag, which just so happened to be back in the room where Alex was currently residing in.

She let out another sigh and ran her hands through her hair, trying to tame it the best she could. The older woman chastised herself for forgetting it, but she hadn’t really thought about how she looked until she had finally passed by a mirror.

Cat let out a defeated growl and placed her hands back down by her sides. She now looked halfway decent, but it still wasn’t up to her standards. The blonde shook her head and took one more deep breath before walking towards the door.

When she stepped out of the restroom, the guards that had escorted her there were gone, and she could hear shouting throughout the halls. She could barely understand any of it, but she heard one word that made her heart stop.

_Supergirl._

Something had happened. Whether it was good or bad, that was yet to be discovered, but something was going on with Kara. Cat raced down the halls, trying to remember the way back to the infirmary.

Luckily, the media mogul’s feet had somewhat remembered the way, because her brain was no help to her, as all it could think about — _would_ think about, was Kara, her blue eyed angel. She had rounded the last corner when she saw it.

Through the glass of the medical bay, she could see Kara, sitting up. Alex was holding the alien’s hand, crying and saying something that Cat couldn’t hear. The older woman swallowed hard, and her heart pounded painfully against her chest. Her feet seemed cemented into the ground, and all she could do was stare.

A part of her wanted to leave, to run away. Now that she knew Kara was alright, she could surely leave. Couldn’t she? Could she really go on living like this? Always yearning for the younger woman and desperately wishing she could take it all back?

This was her second chance. It was now or never.

Cat took a few deep breaths, doing her best to calm her heart rate. Slowly, she started to walk towards the infirmary. Kara was still too distracted by her sister to notice anything else. The sisters were now hugging and the media mogul now yearned to be back in those arms. She still remembered exactly how they felt and how warm Kara always was.

She finally reached the door, and as her hand wrapped around the metal bar to pull it open, the alien opened her eyes. The younger woman’s eyes always had an effect on her, even now. It was as if they could stare right into her soul, and maybe they could.

The older women entered the room, and Alex wiped her tears away, now glaring at the media mogul like she were an intruder, and she was. She didn’t deserve to be here, not after breaking Kara’s heart, but she was here, and there was no way in hell that she was leaving.

“Cat…” Kara murmured. The alien seemed shocked to see her there, and Cat didn’t blame her. After the way the CEO had treated her, Kara had every right to act that way. Hell, the Kryptonian had every right to throw her out of this place and never give her a chance to say anything. However, the alien just stared in awe.

The media mogul could see the emotions flicker behind those breathtaking blue eyes. The hurt and pain. She could see all the unnecessary damage she had caused. Everything that she wish she could take back.

“We can throw her out if you don’t want her here.” Alex stated. The agent was looking at Kara hopefully, almost begging her to let the guards throw Cat out, or, maybe, to throw the older woman out herself.

“No.” The Kryptonian’s voice was firm and unwavering. She looked down at her sister and motioned towards the door. “Will you give us some privacy?” It was more of a demand than a question, but a question all the same. Alex nodded, mumbling something under her breath as she left.

Cat held her breath as the door closed, and waited patiently for the alien to say something, anything. For a moment they were both quiet and then Kara spoke.

“Why are you here?” Her voice was cold and it cut through Cat easily. The older woman gritted her teeth and met Kara’s gaze. Her gaze was as icy as her voice. All of the shock and awe that had been there earlier had left, and now there was nothing holding Kara back from utterly destroying her.

“I’m here because I care about you, and to say I’m sorry. I’m hoping that, somehow, you can forgive me and give me a second chance.” Cat answered. Kara’s eyes softened a little, but it only took a few seconds for them to harden again.

“Why should I?” Kara growled. The alien didn’t hide her pain this time. She made it evident in her voice just how much Cat had harmed her. The older woman swallowed hard and took a step towards the younger woman.

“Because I was wrong.” Cat voice was quiet but strong, and she kept her eyes locked onto the younger woman’s to show that she was being sincere. This seemed to shock Kara, and the media mogul used this to her advantage and continued to speak. “I was being selfish and stubborn. I didn’t want to see it from your perspective, and I’m sorry. You were just trying to protect me. I understand that now.”

The silence that now filled the room was deafening, and seemed to go on, for what felt like, _forever_. For once, Cat couldn’t figure out what was going through Kara’s head. So, the older woman did the only thing she could think of. She kissed her.

Cat didn’t remember taking the steps it would require to reach Kara, or the way Kara reacted. She only remembered leaning up to meet Kara’s lips. Kara’s hands found their way onto her hips as Cat kissed her. She then lifted the media mogul up, and placed Cat on her lap, deepening the kiss as she did so.

The kiss was desperate and needy, but filled with so much love, like two lovers meeting each other again for the first time. Kara wrapped her teeth around Cat’s bottom lip and pulled at it roughly, making the media mogul gasp. The younger woman snickered at her reaction and wrapped one arm around her waist to keep her in place.

Cat wasn’t entirely sure what was going to happen next, but all she knew was she didn’t want Kara to stop kissing her, and she didn’t. The Kryptonian’s tongue explored her mouth, reclaiming it as her own. She left Cat breathless. Kara pulled away, both of their chests were heaving as they gasped for air.

Kara’s eyes searched hers, asking for permission. Cat could only nod, as she was unable to speak at the moment. Kara moved towards her neck and started to bite and suck, making sure to leave a mark that would be evident to everyone who looked her way that Cat Grant was taken.

The younger woman’s hand slipped between her legs and pushed her underwear to the side. Cat gasped as Kara’s fingers teasingly stroked between the folds of her sex. The alien chuckled and nipped along her neck until she reached her ear.

“You are so very wet, Cat Grant. I shouldn’t be surprised, but I am. I wonder if the guy you welcomed into your home could fuck you as well as I can. Could he make you this wet?” Kara snarled. Cat wanted to roll her eyes, tried to, but her body could only focus on the younger woman’s fingers. When the older woman didn’t answer, the Kryptonian circled her clit teasingly. “Answer me, Cat.” The media mogul clenched her teeth, doing her best to find her words.

“No, they didn’t.” Kara’s eyes widened at her answer. ‘They.’ It wasn’t hard to know that Kara had figured out what she meant. She swallowed hard at the look the alien gave her, and it aroused her even further.

Normally, Kara would tease her longer, make her whimper her name and make her beg, but being in the DEO and in a room where everyone could see them, gave them no such luxury. The hero pushed one finger inside her and curled it immediately, pulling out a quiet moan from her.

Kara’s pace was fast and unforgiving, it wasn’t long until she added a second finger. The alien pulled Cat’s lips to hers, helping quiet her moans. The media mogul gripped at the hero’s suit to keep herself grounded as she rolled her hips towards Kara’s fingers.

The younger woman twisted her fingers, and Cat bit down on the Kryptonian’s lip to stop the whimper from coming out. Kara smiled at that and kissed her passionately, curling her fingers at the right moment to finally make Cat moan.

As Cat started to grow closer, Kara’s pace slowed, and her thumb gently rubbed her clit. Cat’s grip on the Girl of Steel’s suit tightened and she pulled away from Kara’s lips to glare at her. The younger woman smirked and kissed the tip of Cat’s nose.

“What is it?” Kara inquired. The older woman gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes at the younger woman.

“You know what.” Cat hissed. Kara chuckled and put more pressure against her clit. The CEO gritted her teeth to keep herself from cursing loudly. The alien’s smirk grew wider and she nipped at Cat’s earlobe.

“Tell me, Cat.” Cat sucked in a sharp breath and her legs tightened on Kara’s arm, her thumb still rubbing her clit, applying pressure sometimes to keep her on the edge, but never too much to push her over, and curling her fingers at certain points. She was annoyingly good at keeping her from coming undone.

“I want you to finish fucking me.” Kara grinned evilly and her fingers returned to their original pace. With one more curl of her fingers and the right pressure to the nub, she sent Cat hurtling over the edge, and Kara had to kiss Cat to muffle her scream.

The older woman pulled away and her grip on the superhero’s suit weakened as she panted for air. She looked back up at Kara, who was smiling warmly at her, and she couldn’t help but smile back.

“Does this mean I get a second chance?” She panted.

The hero’s smile grew and she pulled her hand out from between Cat’s legs. She brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked on them thoughtfully before looking back down at the older woman, knowing exactly what she was doing.

“Yeah, you can have a second chance.” Kara murmured. Cat had finally regained her breath and grabbed the back of the younger woman’s neck, pulling her in for a kiss and tasting herself in Kara’s mouth.

This was it, this was her second chance, and, this time, she wouldn’t fuck it up. She wasn’t losing her blue eyed angel ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts. Especially since you guys all but demanded a second part, and I was more than happy to deliver. I'd love to know what your thoughts are. Was it worth the wait?

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you though, I love your guys' feedback!


End file.
